The Journey to One piece
by 22destinyXdarkness22
Summary: Padme ends up in the one piece world because of some force, how will she get home? Will she find some romance? Or will she die trying? I dont own One peice! Oda sensei does. ZoroxOC, LuffyxOc, SanjixOC.
1. The flash to the ocean

So this my third story. Going to focus mostly on the other one. I dont own One piece but I own Padme.

Padme's Pov:

It was 12:00 on a Saturday. I was wearing my white owl shirt with my white pants and brown socks with blue birds on them. I hopped on my bed and started to set up my laptop to watch some EastAnime. I flipped my brown hair behind my ear, it always was getting in my face because it went to about my shoulder . I set my laptop to One peice and waited for it to load. I tryed to remember which episode I was on and remembered it was episode 64. I clicked on the episode but when it was done loading it said that it was episode 52, the episode where the straw hat gang enter the grand line. I took a closer look at my screen that suddenly went white, I thought it was frozen so I tryed to turn it off.

I pressed the on/off button. It did not turn itself off. I tapped the screen twice and it was about 1 or 2 second's before I saw a bright light coming out of my laptop. I got knocked out and wondered what was going to happen.

A WHILE LATER

"S-Someone is o-on the s-ship!" said a scared boy's voice.

"Where is the person?" said a girl's voice.

"Found her..." said a boy's voice and he sounded bored.

"HER? WHERE?" said a boy very quickly.

"Oh yeah! It is a she!" said a energetic boy.

"Oh i-is it j-ust a girl?" said the scared boy again.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" said the girl again.

This is where I started to think and realised I was on wood. Wait a minute... I reconized those voice's. I slowly opened my eyes to see 5 people hovering over me. But they where not just any people, they where the straw hat pirate's. There was Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Luffy and Zoro.

"Thank goodness she is fine" said a worried Nami.

Luffy who was hovering closest to my face was looking at me with a warm and happy smile showing his teeth and making some laughing noise.

"Look's you got quite a hit on your head huh?" said a laughing Luffy.

I looked a bit to the left from Luffy to see Usopp also smiling.

"Hello! Welcome on the going merry!" said a cheerful Usopp, much different to his scared voice from before.

Right from Usopp I saw Nami who was looking at me and was also just as happy as the other two to see me.

"It is about time that I saw another girl on this ship!" said Nami who was looking at me with a very nice smile.

Just under Nami was Sanji smiling and offering me a hand up.

"Hope you and me can get to know each other well!" said Sanji still holding out his hand.

I looked left from Sanji and saw Zoro who was first looking at me with a confused look but it quickly changed to a smile.

"Well its nice to see that you are fine" said Zoro who was more polite than some times that I had seen him.

I decided to take Sanji's hand and allowed him to take my hand. His strengh was so strong that when he pulled me up I nearly fell over again. But he managed to catch my other hand and stopped me from falling over.

"Oi! Sanji! Watch out that you dont hurt her!" said Zoro in a mocking tone but it also had a hint of jelous in it.

Sanji and Zoro had a massive fight with each other as me and the rest of the crew laughed at the funny out break of testosterone*.

"Say what is your name?" said Luffy breaking the fight and our laughing fit.

"My name is Padme, why do you ask?" I told them.

"Padme... that is a nice name" said Sanji dreamily.

"Say Padme do you know where you are?" asked Nami.

"Yeah arent we in the grand line?" I said.

"Well you are correct, I am-" said Zoro before I broke him off.

"Zoro" I said slowly.

"Yeah that is correct...how did you know?" asked Zoro

"I know all of your names... Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro" I said calmly.

"She probably know's our name's because of our bounty's" explained Usopp.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time on our ship" said Sanji while bowing.

"Shitty cook" said Zoro in a mocking tone but again sounding a bit jealous.

I laughed again as I watched Sanji chase after Zoro.

Well done. Will Padme survive on their ship? or will they steer her towards danger?


	2. Food Fight!

This is my second chapter for this story hope you like it!:-) If not too bad!

Padme's Pov:

I was still watching Sanji chase Zoro around the Ship which I found very amusing all this time. I found it funny the way that they could chase each other for a very long time. I giggled every time that Zoro would yell something at Sanji and make him even more angry. It was like they where putting on a show for me.

"OI! USOPP! LUFFY! SANJI! ZORO!PADME! LUNCH TIME!" Yelled Nami.

"Coming!" I said cheerfully.

I walked over to the cabin to enter the room to eat. When I got there Luffy and Usopp where struggling to get into the cabin. Sanji and Zoro grabbed Luffy and Usopp and allowed me to enter first, much to Luffy and Usopp's disapointment. I walked in and sat at the end of the table and waited patiently for the food to come. Luffy decided to sit at the other end of the table. From my view Usopp sat right from Luffy and started to bang his forks on the table. Zoro sat next to Usopp which also was sitting next to me, Sanji was sitting left from me and when I looked at him he gave me a warm smile.

"Hope you guys like it!" said Nami coming with two platters with meat on one and fruit on the other.

Nami then sat down in the empty seat next to Sanji and Luffy.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" yelled Luffy trying to grab the platter with all the meat on it.

"OI! LUFFY! Stop trying to take everything! Let our guest have some first!" yelled Sanji while taking the plate away from Luffy.

"No thanks, I dont eat meat" I said as politely as I could without laughing.

The food was divided as evenly as it could with them sharing my meat. I looked at my plate and decided not to eat yet. I looked at how the others eat. Luffy and Usopp where chucking their food in their mouth and trying to close their mouth without breaking their jawbone.

Nami and Sanji where nicely using their cutlerey. I looked at Zoro who was not eating his food. I took a closer look at his face and noticed he was sleeping!

"Zoro? Are you okay?" I asked him.

Nami was busy yelling at Luffy and Usopp to eat more carefully. While Sanji also looked at Zoro and also noticed he was sleeping, Sanji decided to kick him awake...but he kicked him in the... lets not go there!

"Whats the big idea Shitty cook?" yelled Zoro annoyed.

"The fact that you are sleeping while we are having lunch is not nice!" yelled Sanji back at Zoro.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a hand reached forward and tryed to steal some food from my plate.

"Stop trying to steal food from other peoples plate Luffy!" said Sanji while slapping Luffy's hand away and also still glaring at Zoro.

Luffy kept trying to steal food from my plate but I copied Sanji and slapped his hand away every time he tryed.

"You are going to have to try harder Luffy" I said amused.

I started to eat my food and waited for Luffy to try again, but all he did was slouch in his chair and have his hands drooping below the table.

Suddenly Zoro and Sanji gave the strangest look on their face as I ate an apple. They looked like they where in pain or something.

"Hey I dont remember this sausage being so squishy!" said Luffy confused.

I was even more confused. I then remembered that he had his hands under the table. I looked under the table to see what he was talking about. I immedialty brought my head back up with a disgusted look on my face.

"You guys do realise that he is squeezing your ... nether regions" I said in a disgusted tone.

All they did was nod their heads.

"Huh?" said Luffy confused.

He looked under the table and then must have let go of ... you know what because Zoro and Sanji looked much better.

"Luffy go wash your hands" said Nami quietly who also had seen what had happened.

"That was weird!" said Usopp.

Luffy ran outside to wash his hands. Everyone else kept eating like nothing had happened. I accidently happened to let out giggle. Zoro was the only one to notice because he was not eating his food.

"Oh, so you find that funny huh?" said Zoro with smirk on his face.

"Woah! Watch it big guy! Dont get any weird ideas!" I said in my defense.

"Too late" said Zoro with the smirk still on his face and him leaning on this elbow.

The last comment that he said recieved a glare from Sanji.

The door to the cabin opened and Luffy took his seat back and when he noticed the situation between me, Zoro and Sanji he decided to try and take my plate. He managed to get my plate because I was not paying attention to Luffy. I didnt really care because it did not have any more food on it.

"Hey there is no food on here!" said Luffy still not caring about the akward situation.

"Zoro if you do anything I swear that I will cut of your..." said Sanji before he was cut off.

"Woah! Wait a second! I wasnt thinking of that!" said Zoro suprised.

"Then what were you thinking of?" I asked Zoro.

"Tickling you, nothing else!" explained Zoro.

"Oh thats it... wait what?" I said before I jumped up from my chair to try and run away.

I ran around the room a couple of times with Zoro chasing me while everyone besides Sanji gave us weird looks.

"What is going on Sanji?" asked Nami confused.

"Zoro is trying to tickle Padme" said Sanji while laughing.

"OOH! I want to play!" said Luffy as he got up and also started to chase me.

I eventually did get caught but that was because I was getting tired from the running.

"Hey stop it!" I said while laughing.

"Well thats not the polite way to ask, is it Luffy?" said Zoro being cheeky.

"Nope!" said Luffy still tickling me.

They stopped soon and allowed me to stand up.

"Will you admit that I am better than you?" Said Zoro.

"This coming from the boy who got his nuts squished by another boy" I said amused.

"OI! You know I can still tickle you!" said Zoro.

"You have to catch me first!" I yelled while running out the door.

I ran outside with the two boys in pursuit. I ran every where I could. First I ran on the goat head at the front of the ship. Then I ran back into the eating cabin, ran around the table three times and then ran outside again. I then started climbing the mast. I got onto the left mast and started walking along it. I then felt a thump on the mast and fell of. I waited for me to fall on the wood, But instead I felt someone grabbing my ankle. I opened my eyes and saw that Zoro had stopped me falling.

"Got You!" said Zoro victoriously.

"Alright you got me, Now help me up!" I said desperate to get up.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around him because I am afraid of heights. I then noticed my necklace falling of my neck and saw it plummiting towards the water.

"NO!" I yelled diving after it forgetting my fear of heights for a second.

I could hear Zoro yelling something but I did not hear it because I only took one second before I crashed into the water. I grabbed my necklace and started to swim back up to the surface, except I did not go anywhere. I started to swim faster but I still was only sinking! I swam as fast as I could but still I was seeing the light above the water fade away. I started to try and save my air by covering my mouth. The air did not last in my mouth for long. I started to pass out, I felt that I was drowning before I felt two people starting to pull me up. Before I realised what was going on I was starting to have flashbacks... except the only people in my flash backs where Sanji and Zoro. Except it seemed more like stuff that never happened to me before.

FLASH BACK (Dont know if it counts as flash back):

It was night time and I was standing in front of a training dummy and I was hitting it over and over again.

"Hey Padme there you are!" said Zoro.

"Why arent you asleep?" asked Sanji.

END OF FLASH BACK.

I started to choke up water as Zoro and Sanji where doing CPR. I sat up right and saw everyone around me looking worried.

"I still find it unfair that you got to do the breathing part" whined Zoro.

"Well maybe next time you accidently drown my "best" friend then you can do it!" yelled Sanji annoyed.

"Both of you stop it! Why did you jump into the water?" said Nami.

"I tryed to get my necklace back" I said still a bit drowzy.

"Well why did you not try to swim?" asked Usopp.

"I did! Thats the strange part! It seemed like I couldnt!" I said confused.

"Did she maybe eat a devil fruit?" asked Luffy.

LATER IN THE CABIN

"Did you eat this one?" asked Nami showing me a picture.

"Nope thats not it" I said shaking my head.

"What did it look like?" asked Sanji.

"I dont know! I simply ate what was on my plate!" I said annoyed by the fact that I could not swim anymore.

FLASH BACK:

Suddenly Zoro and Sanji gave the strangest look on their face as I ate an apple. They looked like they where in pain or something.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Now I remember! I ate a scaly apple!" I said.

"Apple? Okay I will take a look" said Nami.

"What about one of the five that nobody has eaten yet?" asked Zoro.

Nami picked up a different book and went to a specific page.

"Is this it?" asked Nami showing me a picture.

I took a closer look at the pic.

"Yeah thats it, why?" I asked.

"Its a Devil Fruit" said Usopp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Done with another chapter! Another Person will be joining this story.

Will Padme be able to handle the Devil Fruit? Is the other person a friend?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME! REVIEW!


	3. Chill of the night

Hi people! I am updating again!

Silverstream: took you long enough

Shut up you! Anyway I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?

Silverstream: let me guess... you have a new boyfreind and you are quitting on the stupid total drama story?

NO! The good news is that you are arriving in the story! The bad news is that you have to choose a boyfriend out of Luffy and Usopp.

Silverstream: Why those two?

Duh! Zoro and Sanji are taken by yours truly!

Silverstream: you cant have both!

Well do you want to have one of them?

Silverstream: ...

I will take that as a no. More good news, People are singing in this story!

Sanji and Zoro: NOOOOOOOOO!

Oh be quiet! You two are not singing in this chap!

Sanji and Zoro: Phew!

And by the way, the reason why I am making them sing is because I like spandau ballet alot and the fact that otherwise you guys wont have much to do in the chapters.

Padme's Pov:

It was around 10:00 pm. I had to sleep in the boys area in one of the hammocks because Nami refused to sleep down there. I was given a pink night gown to sleep in because I did not want to sleep in my clothes.

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure I have to sleep in the boys cabin?" I asked Nami.

"Well I sure am not" said Nami reading a book.

"Dont worry Padme -San, you can sleep in the furthest hammock if you want" said Sanji looking at me momentarily before returning to his duty of cleaning the dishes.

"Why are you calling her Padme-San?" asked Luffy who was playing go fish with Usopp.

"Because it is polite to call lady's with a Chan or a San" said Sanji not looking away from the dishes as he passed one of the plates to Zoro for him to clean.

I stood up and stood between the two boys at the sink.

"I would prefer it if you simply called me Padme. I dont want to be treated like a guest, I want to be treated like a nakama" I explained.

"Alright Padme" said Zoro patting me on the shoulder while giving me a cheeky smile while accidently dropping the plate that Sanji gave him.

"ZORO! Pay attention to what you are doing!" said Sanji catching the plate just before it would have crashed into the floor.

"Hey Padme! I got you something to sleep in!" said Nami as she held out what seemed to be a dress.

I went over and accepted the dress. I went down stairs to get dressed.

It took me about five minutes to get the dress on and came upstair and noticed Nami still reading her book, Usopp and Luffy still playing go fish, but Sanji and Zoro where sitting at the table. I slowly opened the door with my pink dress with purple flowers on and walked over to the table.

"What do you guys think?" I asked them.

Everyone looked at me.

"It looks like your size!" said Nami giving me a thumbs up.

I turned my head to the rest of the boys. I expected Sanji to have hearts in his eyes like he has most of the time. I also expected Zoro to say he found it too girly but instead...

"It looks good on you!" said Sanji flashing me a smile.

"I agree!" said Zoro also smiling.

"It looks wierd" said Luffy and Usopp at the same time recieving a kick and a punch from Zoro and Sanji.

END OF FLASHBACK

I stood up and slowly went up the steps to the hall. Once I reached the hall I decided to go outside to think about what happened.

Once I opened the door a rush of cold air met with my body. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. I closed the door gently and made my way to the goat head.

When I got there I sat down and watched the moon. I always found to have some peace at night.

"I probably wont be on this ship for long. They will most likely drop me off at the next town" I said to noboby.

I then noticed a training dummy was set up.

"May as well figure out what my power is " I said to myself.

I moved over to the dummy. I stared at the dummy fo a while.

I stepped back and tryed to do Luffy's power.

"GOMU GOMU NO...PISTOL!" I yelled.

I waited a while. Nothing happened.

"Dang it!" I yelled in frustration.

The next hour I spent trying powers that I knew.

It ended up always the same, Nada, nothing, zip.

"AAARGH!" I yelled in frustration.

I started thorwing punches and kicks at the dummy annoyed that nothing was happening.

"Padme! There you are!" said Zoro from behind me.

"Why arent you asleep?" asked Sanji looking at me confused.

I froze for a second. I remembered hearing that in my strange flashback. It was a vision!

"Hey are you okay?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah I am fine but..." I said slowly.

"Huh? But what?" asked Luffy turning his head to make it look at me from sideways.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"WHAT? You saw a vision?" said Sanji suprised.

"Yup" I said.

"And you think we will drop you off at the next island?" said Luffy.

"I think so. That is why I am trying to figure out my power" I explained to the boys.

"So you want to fight for yourself huh?" said Usopp.

Suddenly I started to hear music. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy must of heard it too, because they were looking around as if to find where the music was coming from.

SONG: FIGHT FOR OURSELVES, SINGER: USOPP.

"Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves. Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves" sang Usopp as he started to walk over to the dummy.

Me and the rest of boys where confused on three reasons. One was the fact that it was Usopp that was singing! Two we did not know where the music was coming from. Three Usopp was singing something that was from the eighties.

"Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves. Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves" sang Usopp now holding a wooden sword and pointing it ahead of himself as he stood on the goat head.

I looked over to Luffy who had his jaw drop. It seriously was on the floor! I looked over to Sanji and Zoro. They both had a confused look just like me.

"So many people, so many problems. There in the pretty city lights where we've thrown it all away. Well if life is here before my eyes and I find it hard to see, how the methods that we're told to use, are gonna make us free. Until then I say, everybody we've got to fight for ourselves, everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves" sang Usopp as he was sitting down looking at us.

It was then then that I heard two thumps on the deck next to me. I looked over to see that Sanji and Zoro had fainted. I could not help but let a chuckle out.

"All through the mystery, all through the heartache, there's only one single thing that I'll never throw away" sang Usopp as Luffy was sitting next to him.

"Oh if the lightning strikes for the second time, will you all come and pull me through. Its a battle that we all must make, so show me what to do, and you said. Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves. (Everybody we've got to fight for ourselves). Everybody, we've got to fight ourselves" sang Usopp with Luffy joining in with some parts.

"Well there's a feeling growing in this land, there's a soul that burning and its in your hand. Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves, everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves.(Fight! Fight!). " sang Usopp as I sat down next to him.

"Oh so many people now, there's so many problems. There in the pretty city lights where we've thrown it all away. Well if life is here before my eyes, then I find hard to see, how the methods we're told to use, are gonna make us free" sand Usopp as Sanji and Zoro had woken up again.

"Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves, everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves" sang Usopp as Sanji and Zoro realised what was happening and had fainted yet again.

"Oh there's a feeling growing in this land, there's a soul that's burning and it's in your hand" sang Usopp.

"Everybody, we've got to fight for ourselves, fight for ourselves, fight for ourselves. We've got to fight for ourselves. Everybody, fight for ourselves (everybody's got to fight for themselves), Everybody, fight for ourselves (Fight! Fight!)" sang Usopp and Luffy.

"Everybody, fight for ourselves. Everybody, fight for ourselves, (Everybody), we've got to fight ourselves!" sang Usopp and Luffy finishing the song.

END OF SONG

"What did we miss?" asked Sanji and Zoro finally waking up.

"Not much" I said with a smile.

"You know, we where not planning to drop you off at the next island" said Luffy.

"You weren't?" I asked them.

"Nope, and what did you think of my song?" asked Usopp.

"Three words, WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

As soon as I said that there was a bright flash from around the mast. Then we all heard a thump on the deck and some cursing.

"SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" Yelled someone from the place we heard the thump from.

We all went over to see who it was and noticed a girl with messy blonde hair on the deck rubbing her butt. She also was wearing a white tshirt with a grey hoodie, she wore cream pants and white shoes with the left one having a maroon stain on it.

"Who is that?" asked Usopp hiding behind Zoro.

"SILVERSTREAM!" I screamed.

Immediatly the girl turned around to show her blue eyes. She grew a big smile on her face.

"PADME!" she screamed.

I ran up to her and hugged her for a second before doing our secret hand shake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can ask you the same thing!" said Silverstream said while laughing.

"Do you know her?" asked Zoro.

Me and Sil turned to look at the boys looking at us. I had forgotten for a second that they were there.

"This is my BFF, Silverstream. Sil for short" I answered.

"OMG! Are those the boys of the straw hat gang?" asked Sil looking at them.

"They sure are!" I said.

"Where is Nami?" asked Sil looking around the ship for the navigator.

"Everyone get back inside this minute! Padme, you can introduse your friend tomorrow, but not now okay!"

Me and Sil giggled as we headed over to the cabin. Little did the both of us was going to happen tomorrow.

"I DONT WANT TO SLEEP IN THE BOYS CABIN!" yelled Sil from inside the cabin.

Wow! That was a really long chapter

Silverstream: Made up my mind about who is my boyfriend! *Whispers*

Oh, okay! That is fine by me!

Silverstream: Would have prefered to be in a different story but it is not so bad

Dont forget to review! Also add this to your fav or simply review which ever is fine by me!


	4. Juliette is here

Hi everyone! I am updating on the Journey to One piece!

Silverstream: You mean the One piece one?

Kind of obvious

Silverstream: Finally!

Padme's P.O.V.:

I stared at the array of boys in front of me. Sanji was leaning against the railing, Luffy and Usopp where talking in the corner and kept pointing at me or Silverstream. Zoro was sleeping at the side of the deck.

Me and Silverstream where leaning against the main mast. I had introduced Silverstream to the boys and she kept getting the eye of Luffy and Usopp.

"You know, I think they like you" I said smirking.

"You know, I think Zoro and Sanji like you" said Silverstream.

"I already know that" I said laughing.

I heard a random flash from the goat head. It was the same flash as when Silverstream arrived. Me and Silverstream looked at each other and thought the same thing.

Someone else had arrived.

Me and Silverstream headed over to the goat head, the boys noticed us and followed us.

On the goat head we saw a girl with quite dark brown hair. Her face was covered because her hair was hanging in front of her face. She was wearing a purple V-neck shirt and blue jeans. Her shoes were bright white and she was wearing horse socks.

She moved her head so that her hair was now behind her head. Her eyes where blue with a hint of grey in them.

"Juliette? What are you doing here?" I said half happy and half confused.

She smiled and was about to answer when she noticed the boys. When her eyes laid on Sanji, her face bursted into a blush.

"Who is this?" asked Luffy his head tilted to one side.

"I am Juliette, Padme and Silverstream's friend" said Juliette coming off the goat head.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is captain Usopp!" said Usopp pointing at himself. "The one with green hair is Zoro, the one with black hair is Luffy and the one with blonde hair is-"

"Sanji" said Juliette dreamily.

The boys looked confused but me and Silverstream giggled next to them. We knew that Juliette liked Sanji.

Then I stopped giggling. I realized that Sanji still liked me! This can't turn out good.

"What is going on up here?" said Nami coming up the stairs.

Nami noticed Juliette.

"You must be another friend of Padme, right?" asked Nami.

"Yup, I am Juliette" said Juliette smiling.

I smirked and looked at Nami.

"You now will have to let us sleep somewhere else than the boys room" I said folding my arms.

"You two where sleeping in the boys room?" asked Juliette.

"Don't ask" me and Silverstream said at the same time.

Done!

Silverstream: You should update more on this

Maybe, depends on your behaviour


	5. Yet another day

Hey! How is it going? I am back!

Silverstream: Get on with it!

Padme's P.O.V.:

I sat against the main mast again. We had gotten some food to have before dinner. Silverstream was chewing a peice of meat noisely next to me. She desperatly was trying to rip it up into peices. Juliette sat next to me as well quietly chewing on a potato. I was munching on a apple.

My stare always ended up on either on the water or the sky. It soothed me. I noticed Usopp talking to Luffy and pointed to Silverstream alot. I stood up and headed over to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could help with.

Just when I was about to open the door to the kitchen and eating hall, the door sprung open and out came Zoro with his swords out and trying to cut up Sanji, while Sanji was furiously trying to kick Zoro in the nuts, stomach or head.

I stared awkardly at the scene.

"Hi Padme!" said Sanji growing a smile on his face and for a second ignoring the fight.

"Hey" said Zoro also growing a smile and forgetting about the fight.

I blinked a couple of times.

"What where you two fighting about?" I asked.

Their faces turned sour.

"You don't want to know" both of them said at the same time while slipping past me to fight on the deck.

Nami came out of the cabin smirking. My gaze shifted from the two boys fighting each other to Nami.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They had a competition to see who could get the most attention from you" said Nami still smirking. "They both had five points, but the last point they both thought they got it and they argued and started fighting"

I looked confused but then set my mind straight.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment, so just relax for now" said Nami.

"Last time I ate food from you, you fed me a devil fruit" I said walking away.

I heard her grumble before she entered the kitchen. I simply giggled and sat on the railing.

"Padme! Be careful, you might fall in the water!" said Sanji.

"So what?" said Silverstream. "She can swim"

"No I can't" I said. "I accidently ate a devil fruit"

She looked at me before she understood.

I sighed before I heard the kitchen door open.

"EVERYONE! THE FOOD IS READY!" yelled Nami.

Luffy and Usopp straight away ran towards the dining cabin, they went so fast that my shoulder height brown hair blew to one side because of their speed. Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting, probably a temporary truce, and headed towards the dining cabin. I stood up and was soon joined by Silverstream and Juliette.

Again, Luffy and Usopp where getting in each other's way as they desperatly tried to be the first one inside.

"Move aside or I will kick your butt all the way up the mast!" yelled Silverstream.

I rolled my eyes and Juliette gasped. But Luffy and Usopp did reluctantly move aside.

Silverstream entered the cabin with a smirk on her face. I sighed and followed her inside with Juliette also tailing along.

I realized something. There was only six chairs, and there was eight people.

Nami noticed the same thing.

"Luffy, Usopp, you will have to sit on the same chair" said Nami.

They looked confused, but when they looked at the table they understood. They sat squirming on their chair for room.

I sat yet again at the other side from Luffy and Usopp. From my view, Nami sat to the right of Luffy and Usopp this time. Juliette sat to the left of Luffy and Usopp. Sanji went and sat to my left again, which was also next to Juliette. Her face turned about as red as a cherry. Silverstream sat to my right, she probably wanted to sit next to Nami because she found Nami cool.

Zoro, who was the last person to enter the cabin, looked everywhere for a unoccupied chair. He then walked over to my left and pushed Sanji out of his chair and sat down in it.

"Oi! Marimo! What the big idea?" yelled Sanji.

"Just find a different chair" said Zoro trying to ignore the frustrated cook.

"There is no other chair!" yelled Sanji.

"If you two are making such a fuss of sitting there, then both of you sit on the chair" said Nami going to get some food.

Sanji shoved Zoro a bit to me so he could sit on it. Just like Luffy and Usopp there was not much room on it.

Nami came back with three platters, one with meat on it, one with fruit and one with rice and potato's.

"MEAT!MEAT!MEAT!" yelled Luffy again trying to grab the platter with all the meat.

"Luffy! Wait your turn!" yelled Nami hitting him in the head with her fist.

"Padme, do your friends eat meat?" asked Usopp.

"I sure do!" said Silverstream grabbing a drum stick and stuffing it in her mouth.

"I eat a bit of meat" said Juliette her face still red.

I giggled and nodded my head.

The food was dealt out and again they shared the meat that I did not want to eat.

I watched Silverstream race against Luffy to see who could eat all their meat first. Usopp was trying to get Juliette to race him with potato's instead but she refused. Sanji and Zoro where eating of the same plate (The also had only six plates) and their forks where constantly getting in each others way. Nami was eating neatly and she kept telling Luffy and Silverstream to slow down, and telling Usopp to stop trying to get Juliette to race her and to tell Zoro and Sanji to stop bickering about their seat and plate. (From my veiw, Usopp was closer to Nami and Luffy was closer to Juliette. Zoro was closer to me and Sanji was closer to Juliette)

I smiled. The straw hat gang really could put a smile on your face.

Silverstream muched away at a purple banana and Juliette ate a green cherry. I saw that Sanji and Zoro had still not gotten a peice of food into their stomach or mouth because of the forks getting into each others way.

I sighed and picked a potato of their plate and stuck it in Zoro's mouth. I then picked up a apple and stuck it into Sanji's mouth.

To my surprise the potato and apple where small enough so they could close their mouth and chewed normally.

"Thanks" said Nami. "That solves one problem"

The rest of dinner went quite peaceful (If you count a food fight between the boys peaceful).

Me, Silverstream and Juliette left the kitchen before it got nasty. Only a couple of seconds after we left the kitchen, the kitchen door opened and Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro where flung against the main mast.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Nami before shutting the kitchen door shut again.

Silverstream and Juliette looked shocked as the boys slided down the mast half unconsious.

I ran over to them worried.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

Luffy smiled. Zoro and Sanji groaned. And Usopp did not reply at all.

After that minor setback, the boys went up to the area near the goat head and we sat against the main mast again.

I often would see Usopp pointing towards Silverstream. After a while, me and Juliette got bored so we headed over to where the boys where. Just as we got there Luffy said something.

"Alright, I am going for it" said Luffy heading towards the main mast.

"What is he going to do?" I asked. "Try and climb the mast only using his feet?"

"Nope" said Usopp proud. "He is going to sing a love song to Silverstream"

Me and Juliette's jaw dropped.

"DEAR KAMI HE'S GOING TO DIE!" I yelled.

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"The last time someone sang to her, she put them in the hospital!" I said worried for Luffy's safety.

I watched in horror as Luffy neared Silverstream. She looked up form the splinter she was trying to get out of her arm.

"Can I help you?" asked Silverstream in a bored tone.

Luffy simply smiled. Silverstream looked confused.

(I know I was supposed to use Spandau ballet, but this song suits it better)

SONG: WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL SINGER: LUFFY

Music started coming from nowhere. I recognized the song. Luffy would be lucky to get away without a broken finger.

"Your insecure, don't know what for" sang Luffy.

I literally facepalmed. You don't sing that to a girl.

"Your turning heads when you walk through the do-or, don't need make up, to cover up, the way that you are is enough" sang Luffy.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-hoo" sang Luffy

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful!" sang Luffy.

Juliette fainted on the deck. Usopp looked proud. Sanji and Zoro looked disgusted. And I looked the strangest of all with a mix of disgust and confused.

"If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't beleive, you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! Oh, oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!" sang Luffy.

"So c-come on! You got it wrong, to prove that I'm right I put it in a so-oh-ong, I don't know why your being shy and when I look into your eyes , everyone else can see it everybody but yo-ou" sang Luffy.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful!" sang Luffy.

"If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now i'm looking at you and I can't beleive, you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! Oh, oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!" sang Luffy.

"(Nana nana nana nana, nana nana nana nana, nana nana nana nana)" sang Usopp in the background.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, Oh, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful!" sang Luffy.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, Oh, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful!" sang Luffy

"If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperatly,right now I'm looking at you and I can't beleive, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! You don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! Oh, oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful!" sang Luffy.

END OF SONG

Silverstream's eye was twitching. I knew this would happen.

Silverstream pulled her arm and hand as far back as possible before she kicked him in the nuts and punched him square in the face. Her punch sent him flying straight into the wall behind him.

"She is actually quite merciful right now" I said as I noticed the shocked expressions on Sanji, Zoro and Usopp's faces.

Luffy sat up and smiled. He apparntly did not get the memo. He actually took it as a good thing. He went back over to Silverstream and tried to kiss her.

Dear kami. He really does not know when to give up.

Silverstream backed up trying to get away from Luffy. But she slipped over the railing and fell into the water. She immediatly sank under the water and her air bubbles slowly rised to the top.

"Silverstream!" yelled Juliette diving in after her.

But Juliette also sunk under just like her. I did not understand. They both where very good swimmers. I then ran there and also jumped in.

Silly me! I forgot I ate a devil fruit!

I started sinking slowly and all my air escaped from my mouth. I saw Zoro and Sanji saving Silverstream and Juliette. Good. If they helped me and not them I would never forgive them. My vision blurred and I was greeted by darkness.

VISION:

We where standing in a town and many people with their swords where in front of us.

"Padme? Silverstream? Juliette? Are those your powers?" yelled Zoro from behind us.

END OF VISION

I opened my eyes to see a pair of worried eyes. They became more relaxed when I started to breath normally.

"Thank goodness" said Zoro. "I thought you where gone forever"

I sat up to see Juliette and Silverstream looking at me axiously.

"She's alive!" yelled Silverstream dramaticly.

I frowned at her and looked to see Juliette with a red blush on her face and a smile. I guess Sanji did CPR for her and she came awake while he was doing the breathing part.

"So both of you must of eaten a devil fruit too huh?" I asked.

All they did was nod their head.

Who know how this will turn out?

Done!

Silverstream: Hooray! Now get it posted already!


End file.
